The aims are to purify the cytosolic factors and raise poly- and monoclonal antibodies to the purified material, determine the identity of the factors and the mechanism of activation of NADPH oxidase, and identify the molecular lesions in the 4 genetic forms of chronic granulomatous disease (CGD).